wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Torrent (Galax)
revamping appearance *looks rough *his right wing is messed up- he was born with a very small wing (like Nemo, how he has a smaller fin), causing him to be unable to fly properly, or at all *his left horn is chipped from when he fell while attempting to fly before he understood that he couldn't because of his wing *his scales are a deep, midnight blue color, his glow scales are a minty blue-green, his underbelly is a lighter shade of blue, and his fins are a medium blue *his wing membranes are azure blue *his talons and horns are gray *he has hints of pink that sometimes are visible between his scales (in the spots where scales are missing from accidentally hurting himself while trying to fly) personality * he is a happy little dragonet * very optimistic, doesn't give up easily * is very positive * keeps up a happy exterior even though he might not be happy, just to make his friends feel better * hides his sadness on the inside when others make fun of him * kinda clumsy * smart little boi * always trying to cheer up other dragons * likes: spending time in JMA's swimming caves, fish, scavengers, and science * dislikes: when others make fun of him, seeing others sad, art class abilities * can't fly * slow swimmer * intelligence 100 * scales glow * knows however much aquatic a dragonet seawing would know ghuuuu im probably gonna forget about redoing this >:c HEY Y'ALL! THIS OC BELONGS TO Galax the Meme. PLEASE DO NOT EDIT, COPY, OR STEAL! IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO USE HIM IN A FANFIC, PLEASE ASK MEH FIRST! Coded by Evening Ocean! Appearance s hatched to a female SeaWing named Shore and a male SeaWing named Rift. Those are his original parents, but because he was stolen as an egg, his "parents" became Haddock (male) and Carp (female). They attacked him constantly for "being a bad dragonet". He lived with them until he was two, but then escaped to find his true parents, Shore and Rift. He now lives with them when he is not at JMA. Princess Shore is the daughter of Queen Angelfish, so that makes Torrent a SeaWing Prince. When Torrent was three, he discovered that he didn't want to leave his family to go to JMA. He was worried he wouldn't fit in, or he would get attacked or kidnapped again. He went to school eventually, but after the year had begun. Nobody minded that though, because they could see why he was afraid, but they though it was unreasonable for the dragonets at the school to do it. When Torrent turned four, Princess Shore had another dragonet, this time a female named Swish. Torrent is still four now and lives mainly at JMA because he became more used to it, and is comfortable. He occasionally visits his family. Wings of fire seawing base.png Category:Work In Progress Category:SeaWings Category:Content (XxGalaxzzyxX) Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Student)